The present invention relates to the field of computer games and, more particularly, to the converting non-negotiable credits to game-specific or in-game funds, which enables in-game purchases, which are not able to be made with the non-negotiable credits directly.
Players of on-line games often purchase in-game goods and/or other items. Some games require these purchases be made with in-game currency or funds. Prior art permits these in-game currencies to be earned from in-game actions. No known prior art teachings are directed towards converting non-negotiable credits earned outside a game to in-game funds, which are able to be used for in-game purchases.